Percabeth One-Shots
by Wisegirl4745
Summary: A bunch of little One-Shots of Percabeth throughout the years. Honestly I know there are a bunch of these, but seriously I'm tired of reading these cringy cliche ones. So hopefully these won't be too cringy or cliche. If you have any suggestions feel free to share. :) *I am not Rick Riordan
1. The Hunter Comes for a Visit

**_AUTHORS NOTE: This story will have slow updates, for I am currently working on three other story's. Let me know who's perspective you want to read in and how old Percabeth should be. I'm open to suggestions. Thank you :)_**

 ** _* Thalia's pov ( Percy and Annabeth are 29 )_**

I had convinced Artemis to let me take the weekend off. I was going to spend it with Annabeth and Percy. They were both twenty-nine, Percy was a marine biologist, and taught at CHB in the summers, while Annabeth owned her own architecture firm. They had five kids and one on the way.

The eldest was Zoe, named after Zoe Nightshade, she was seven and had her fathers messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. She was exactly like her father, taking his ability's with horses, water and a sword. She also had his personality, and trouble maker smile.

Next were the twins, Luke and Silena, named after the first Luke and Silena, they were six. Luke had Percy's messy raven black hair and Annabeth's grey eyes. He was also like Percy in ability and personality. Silena had Annabeth's blonde curly hair and Percy's sea green eyes. She had Annabeth's smarts and preferred to fight with a knife. She also had Annabeth's personality.

Then there was Charlie, named after Charlie Beckendorf, he was four. He also had Annabeth's blonde curly hair and her grey eyes. He was very smart for a four year old, so they suspected him to take after Annabeth.

After Charlie was Bianca, named after Bianca Di Angelo, she was three. She had Percy's raven black hair and Annabeth's grey eyes. She had control over water and could speak to horses and other sea creatures, and they suspected since she took after Percy she would probably have better ability's with a sword.

They were also expecting their sixth child, a girl who was to be named Grace, after me. I was honored that my best friend and kelp headed cousin would honor me by naming one of their children after me.

 ** _*******Line Break******_**

I was now walking up to Annabeth's architecture firm, named Athenian Architecture. It was spring and a Friday evening, so I knew she was working and not at camp or her house. I hadn't told her or Percy that I would be coming to spend the weekend with them, but I hadn't seen them since Annabeth told me she was pregnant, which was about six months ago. I knew they would be happy to see me, sure I IMed them but seeing them in person was way better.

I walked up to the receptionist at the counter and asked " Can I see Annabeth Chase, please? I'm her best friend and I wanted to surprise her".

The girl smiled at me. "Of course. She's about to leave in five minutes, so she should be in her office, just there on the left," she told me.

"Thanks," I told her walking away.

When I got to Annabeth's office, the door was open and Annabeth had her back turned to me, grabbing stuff and jamming it into her purse. She had her blonde curls in her normal ponytail, and was wearing a nice lose fitting grey shirt with dark blue jeans and some comfy tennis shoes.

"Hey," I said walking into the room. She turned around startled, when she realized it was me she smiled and came to give me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Artemis gave me the weekend off. So I figured I would spend it with you and my Kelp Headed cousin," I told her pulling back to look at her. Her grey eyes were happy and her six month stomach was defiantly showing.

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm sure Percy and the kids would love to see you," She said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Perfect timing by the way. I was just getting ready to go home" She said grabbing her purse.

"I know. I'm just awesome like that," I said. She rolled her eyes at me but she was smiling.

"Come on lets go. Percy's getting the kids so your lucky," She told me.

We walked out of the building and hopped into her silver mini van. I sat in the passengers seat and she got in the drivers. "So how have you been?" I asked her.

She smiled as she pulled out onto the road and said, "Great. The kids have been doing good too. Zoe talked us into letting her do soccer, and the rest of them have been good in school and daycare. Percy got a promotion about a month ago, and his hours got changed so he now can't get the kids off to school and daycare but he can pick them up. So he's been picking them up and I've been dropping them off, which I actually like more that picking them up. So that's been nice".

"I can't believe you ended up with that Kelp Head, let alone had almost six kids with him. I mean I knew you two liked each other when I came back, but I sure didn't picture this happening," I told her.

Annabeth smiled at me and said " Honestly? Neither did I, but I'm really glad it did. I love Percy and my kids. They're the best things that have ever happened to me".

I fake gagged at her and she laughed. Secretly, even though I was a hunter I was happy for her. After the two major wars she went through I was glad she got her happy ending. Even though I hate to admit it, Percy really was a great guy. I was happy that they ended up together. Annabeth got to marry her best friend and obviously they loved each other, I mean they had to, they had six kids. Their kids were amazing and Annabeth and Percy were great parents. They were always with them and there for them. If one of their kids was upset they were there to help. I think their great parenting came from the lack of having one absent parent, or in Annabeth's case mostly both.

The rest of the drive we played the radio and sang to the songs that came on.

 _ *********Line Break*******_

About thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of their house. Annabeth had designed it, of course. It was huge and Greek style. It had Three story's and a basement. On the first floor was the living room, dining room, kitchen, Annabeth's office, and a bathroom. The second floor had six bedrooms and two bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. The second story was all the kids rooms and the new baby's. On the third floor was Percy and Annabeth's bedroom, with a connecting bathroom, and three guest bedrooms and one other bathroom. The basement was furnished and had two rooms, one room had their demigod tools and the other was the kids playroom, that also had a huge aquarium with a bunch of tropical fish from the ocean and beautiful corals and other sea plants. They also had a large fenced in backyard, with a huge deck by the back door, that was in the kitchen, with nice patio furniture and a grill, a nice in ground pool, and a play set for the kids.

They didn't plan on filling the rooms with just their children, but to help demigods in need. They would welcome any demigod that needed help in to stay. Both camps were aware that their house was always open. That's just the kind of people Annabeth and Percy were.

Annabeth and I hopped out of the car, and Annabeth unlocked the door. "Percy and the kids should be here in about thirty minutes. I need to get changed and I can show you to one of the guest rooms," She told me.

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at me, and led me up to the third floor.

She opened the door to the room across from her and Percy's. " Make yourself at home," She told me, then walked to her room and closed the door.

I looked around the room, there was a queen sized bed with grey sheets, two nightstands with lamps by the bed, a dresser on one wall with a body mirror next to it, and a closet across from the foot of the bed. I unpacked my small bag with my clothes in it and hung them up in the closet. I took my shoes off and laid them by the dresser. I then changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt.

I walked down stairs to the living room to see Annabeth reading a book on the couch. She had on some fuzzy pajama pants and one of Percy's CHB t-shirts. I sat down next to her and she set her book down and laughed. "I guess we both had the same idea," She told me, gesturing to our pajamas. I smiled at her. Before I could say anything I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Alright kids, go upstairs and put your school stuff away, and change into your play clothes. Then you can go see your mom," I heard Percy's voice say. I was surprised by him being so mature and adult like, sometimes I forget that he grew up. A chorus of "Yes daddy"s come from the entry way, followed by feet on the stairs.

"Annabeth, Honey, are you in there?" Percy asked from the entry way, I could hear him putting up his car keys. Beside me Annabeth had a smile on her face as she answered "Yeah. Come in here".

Percy walked into the room. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, with tennis shoes. His raven black hair was as messy as ever and his sea green eyes held love, amusement, and mischief. He smirked at me and said, "Long time no see, Pinecone Face". I got up and hugged him

"You too, Kelp Head," I told him. He was way taller than me since I was still sixteen and he had grown up to be about 6'1. Annabeth laughed at us and shook her head.

"You two never change," she told us.

Percy and I turned to face her and said "Nope" at the same time. She rolled her eyes at us.

"Keep rolling your eyes and you'll get a headache, Wise Girl," Percy told her smirking.

Annabeth crossed her arms and muttering, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain".

"You two don't change much ether," I informed them going to sit down next to Annabeth again.

"Whatever you say, Pinecone Face" Percy told me as he sat on the other side of Annabeth. Annabeth leaned back against his chest. Percy put one hand on her stomach and intertwined the other with one of hers.

"So, when did you get here, and why are you here? Not that I'm not excited to see you," Percy inquired.

"Well I went to Annabeth's work as she was leaving, so I've been here since she has, and Artemis gave me the weekend off so, I thought I would spend it with you two. We haven't seen each other in forever," I told him.

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah the kids actually asked me about you on our way home, so I'm sure they'll be happy to see you too". I smiled at my best friends and they smiled back.

It was still kind of crazy that they had grown up. They had been happily married since they were twenty. Then Percy got a good job, and Annabeth got to open her own architecture firm, like she always dreamed about. When they were twenty-one Annabeth got pregnant, and they started to have their kids, and Annabeth had built them their dream home. Now they were twenty-nine, they were still married, and happy, had five kids and one on the way, still had their dream jobs, and lived in their dream home. But they deserved it after all they went through.

Percy kissed Annabeth's temple and said, "I'd better go check on the kids, and see if they need any help".

Annabeth nodded her head and called after him as he walked out the door, " Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I love you".

"I love you too," Percy called back.

I fake gagged at Annabeth as she smirked at me. "Your just jealous," She taunted me.

"Of you and Kelp Head? Never," I said. She rolled her eyes and muttered "Sure".

I heard tiny feet on the stairs and looked at the doorway to see Zoe and Silena standing there.

"Mommy, Aunt Thalia" they both cried happily. They ran up and hugged me and then Annabeth.

"Hey baby's, how was school?" Annabeth asked, smiling at her daughters.

"It was fine. I don't have any homework, so I'm happy," Zoe told us.

"Just like Percy. Happy not to have homework," I smirked, her ruffling her hair.

She laughed at me before saying, "That's what mom tells me all the time". I looked over to see Annabeth smile and nod her head.

"What about you, Honey? How was school?" Annabeth asked Silena.

"School was fun. I don't have homework, because I did it in my free time in class," She answered her mom.

"Definitely your daughter, Annabeth," I told her.

Annabeth just smirked at me and turned back to her daughters and said, "Aunt Thalia is staying the weekend here".

" Cool," Zoe said, smiling at me.

"Come on, Zoe, I want to go play," Silena whined.

"Fine. We'll be in the playroom, mommy," Zoe told us, walking out of the room.

"They sure are getting older," I said looking at Annabeth.

She sighed and looked down at her swollen belly, "I know. It seems like yesterday, Percy and I were bringing Zoe home from the hospital," She told me. I hugged her, and pulled back.

"Don't worry your about to have another little girl to take care of," I told her, trying to cheer her up. It worked as she smiled and rubbed a hand on her belly.

"Hi, mommy," a little voice said. I looked at the archway of the living room to see Charlie walking in, Percy behind him, little Bianca on his hip. Annabeth smiled and held her arms open for Charlie. Charlie climbed into her lap and snuggled into his mother. I looked back over at Percy, to see him leaning against the archway, Bianca still on his hip, watching Annabeth and Charlie with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too. Not only at Annabeth and Charlie, but also at Percy as he held his daughter and watched his wife and son. He really did love her a lot.

"Where's Luke?" Annabeth asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her to see Charlie dozing on her, as she looked at Percy with a smile.

"He's doing his math homework. I told him he couldn't play until he got it done," Percy answered.

"Wow, Kelp Head. I would have never thought you could be a responsible parent," I said sweetly. Percy just rolled his eyes at me, I heard Annabeth stifle a laugh next to me.

"Yeah, whatever, Pinecone Face," He retorted.

"I hate to break this up, but what do you guys want to do for dinner?" Annabeth asked.

"I have enough stuff for breakfast for dinner," Percy suggested.

"Fine with me. I didn't know you could cook Kelp Head," I said.

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Pinecone Face," Percy told me.

"Okay you two, knock it off. That sounds fine, Babe. I'm sure the kids would most definitely be fine with it, they are your kids after all," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. All three of us laughed at that. Percy set Bianca down.

"Go say hi to mommy and Aunt Thalia," Percy told her, kissing her little forehead and walking to the kitchen.

Bianca walked over to Annabeth and held out her arms to be picked up. Annabeth picked her up and set her in between us.

"Kelp Head really has changed," I said, thinking of when he was a teenager.

"Not really. Except he's more mature, but other than that he really is just the same old Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said stroking Bianca's black hair. I nodded, in some ways I guess he was still the same.

 _ ******Line Break*******_

Annabeth and I decided to watch TV, with Bianca and Charlie, as Percy made dinner.

"Dinners done," Percy told us walking in the room.

"Did you set the table, Honey?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy nodded and said, "You two can get Charlie and Bianca, I'll go get the other three" . Annabeth and I nodded as Percy walked down stairs. I grabbed Bianca as Annabeth got Charlie, and we walked into the large dinning room. I set Bianca down in one of the chairs as Annabeth set Charlie in another.

"I'll get their food. You can make your plate, Thal's" Annabeth told me. I nodded and grabbed a plate. I stacked it with blue pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast. I sat down at the table and waited for everyone else.

Annabeth had also sat down with her plate and Bianca and Charlie had one too. Zoe walked into the room and started making her plate.

"Zoe did you wash your hands?" Annabeth asked her.

"Yes, mom. Dad's way ahead of you, he already told me to do it" Zoe answered, coming to sit next to me.

I smiled and said, "Who would have thought that, Kelp Head would plan ahead?". Annabeth just laughed and shook her head at me.

Percy, Silena, and Luke walked in, the two children laughing. "Dad!" Silena exclaimed.

"What? I didn't do anything," Percy said innocently. That just made Silena and Luke laugh harder.

"What did you do this time, Kelp Head?" I asked.

"Nothing," he told me as he sat down next to Annabeth. Luke came with his plate and sat down on my other side.

"Aunt Thalia, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm visiting you guys for the weekend," I told him.

"Awesome," he replied.

" So, what did you do?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy, as she took a bite of toast.

"I don't know what your talking about, Dear," Percy replied, smirking at her. She glared at him as the older three children smiled at their parents.

"Just tell her, Kelp Head. You know she's not going to give up til you do," I told him. Percy sighed, shooting me a glare and then looking back to his wife.

"Fine. I might have flooded the backyard" Percy said smiling sheepishly at Annabeth, who glared at him. Luke and Silena laughed.

"Don't worry, mom. He fixed it, and technically it was Luke's fault. Luke scared him as we were coming down the stairs," Silena told Annabeth. Annabeth's glare softened as she looked at Percy.

"Fine. You're off the hook this time, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him. He just smiled and kissed her cheek.

The rest of dinner we talked about the new baby, the kids school, and Zoe's soccer practice on Sunday.

 ** _*****Another Line Break*****_**

After dinner all the kids decided to watch _Finding Nemo_. So that's what I did. I sat down on the couch Zoe on my left and Luke on my right. Next to Luke was Silena and Charlie. Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the recliner, Annabeth in his lap and Bianca snuggling with them too.

After the movie it was about ten o'clock, and Bianca, Charlie, and Luke were all passed out.

"Alright bed time," Annabeth told the kids. Zoe, and Silena nodded.

"Brush your teeth, comb your hair, and get into your pajamas. I'll be in there in a minute," Percy told them.

"Okay, dad," Silena said. Zoe and Silena walked up to their rooms. Annabeth got off of Percy's lap, trying not to disturb Bianca.

" Thal's do you mind grabbing Charlie?" Annabeth asked me.

"Not at all," I told her. I carefully picked up Charlie, trying not to wake him, as Percy did the same to Bianca.

"Luke, sweetie, come on lets go to bed," Annabeth told him. Luke groggily opened his grey eyes, and got up still half asleep. Annabeth grabbed his hand and we all walked up stairs.

I went to Charlies room and laid him down in the bed, covering him up with a blanket. I was just glad he didn't drool. I walked out of his room and cracked the door. Across the hall Percy was tucking Zoe into bed.

"Night daddy. I love you," Zoe said. Percy smiled.

"I love you too, Zoe. Goodnight," he told her. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I smiled at him. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, Kelp Head," I said. He rolled his eyes at me as Annabeth came out of Silena's room.

She put one arm around Percy's waist and said, " Night, Thal's".

"Night Annabeth, Kelp Head," I said walking into the guest room. I didn't close the door since I knew none of the kids were on this floor, and I was kind of curious to see what Annabeth and Percy did, seeing as they had their own floor.

I crawled into the bed, and saw Annabeth and Percy's room door open across the hall. Annabeth was on her side of the bed, lying on her back, reading a book. I smiled, same old Annabeth. Percy came around the corner, in only blue boxers and a t-shirt, and laid down next to Annabeth. Annabeth set her book on her nightstand and turned to look at him. She smiled and ran her hand through his messy black hair. He looked up at her and smiled as she smiled back. They looked into each others eyes for a minute, before Annabeth leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back for a minute until she pulled back. She scotched down the bed and rolled towards Percy. Percy turned towards her and she snuggled her head into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, and barred his face in her hair.

"I love you, Percy," I heard Annabeth's muffled voice say.

"I love you more, Annabeth" Percy told her. Annabeth looked up at him and kissed his jaw.

"Not possible. I love you the most," She argued.

"Geeez, Annabeth. As a daughter of Athena, you should know that you can't possibly love me more than I love you," Percy told her smirking.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. I love you. Goodnight." Annabeth told him. Percy reached over her and turned the light off.

It was dark so I couldn't see them but I heard Percy say, "I love you too. Night".

I rolled over and fell asleep. Thinking about how much my friends had really grown up. And even if I was a hunter and they were really lovey dovey, I was glad they had each other. They were soulmates and deserved their kids. After everything they deserved this.


	2. A Little-Bit Of A Cliche Visit With Dad

**_* Fredrick POV *Set one year after the 2nd Giant War*_**

I hadn't seen or heard from my daughter Annabeth since she told me her boyfriend, Percy was missing. She was coming here with him to visit for the weekend. I didn't know how I felt about the whole dating thing, but she seemed happy and when I met Percy Jackson he was on a quest to save my daughter, so I guess he couldn't be too bad. She was eighteen so I guess I didn't really have a say anyways.

My wife Helen was cooking dinner waiting for them to arrive, she had promised she would try to be nice. I helped my sons Bobby and Matthew with their rooms, when I heard the doorbell. That must be them. I rushed to the door and opened it.

I saw my beautiful daughter, she had more scars, her hair was longer and her eyes looked a tiny bit glassy, but she was here and I didn't care. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged back awkwardly. When we pulled back she said, "Hi Dad".

"Annabeth, I missed you so much," I said smiling. She smiled back.

"I missed you too".

Before I could say anything else a boy carrying two suit cases came up. He was muscular and handsome with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. No way could this be Percy Jackson, I thought.

"Hey Mr. Chase," he said.

"Percy Jackson?" I asked a little skeptical. Annabeth and him shared a look and they laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was fourteen when we met. I guess I've changed a lot since then," He said.

"You don't say, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed as she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Whatever, Wise Girl," he said and kissed her cheek, she grinned at him.

"Well why don't you come in?" I asked. I didn't want them to start making out or something, I didn't know if I could handle that.

"Okay," Annabeth shrugged. She grabbed the biggest suit case from Percy and dragged him in the house. I followed after them.

"Where should we put our stuff?" Annabeth asked me.

"You still have a bedroom and Percy can use the guest bedroom across the hall from yours," I told them. They both shared a look and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally Annabeth looked away and said, "Okay". They both walked upstairs. I heard them both greet Matthew and Bobby, and then go to their rooms.

"Dinners done!" Helen called from the kitchen.

"I'll go get everyone" I said.

She nodded and I went up the stairs. I knocked on Matthew and Bobby's door, calling, "Dinners done!". They both ran down the stairs to the dinning room. I rolled my eyes and walked to the guest room, what I saw made me stop.

Percy and Annabeth were standing in the room hugging. " t'll be fine, Wise Girl. If you need me I will be right across from you," Percy said, rubbing circles on her back.

"I know, but it still makes me nervous," Annabeth said shakily. Percy lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Annabeth Chase you are the strongest person I know, if anyone can get through this its you," he told her sincerely. She put her face in the crook of his neck, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said. I was not expecting her to say that.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," Percy replied easily. I was shocked at what I had just heard.I decided I would ask them about their conversation after dinner.

"Hey guys, dinners done," I said. Annabeth turned around and Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and she had her thumb hooked in his belt loop.

"We'll be down in a minute," She said, smiling at me. I nodded my head and walked down stairs, thinking about what I had just heard.

I sat down at the head of the the table, Helen on my left with Bobby and Matthew next to her. A few minutes later Annabeth and Percy come down holding hands. Annabeth sat on my right and Percy sat next to her. "Now that we are all here, why don't we eat," Helen said. Everyone started eating.

"So Annabeth how have you been?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Okay I guess," She answered, "A lot of stuff happened last year, and it was pretty hard". I wonder what happened, but I had a feeling she wouldn't tell me, at least not right now.

"So how did you two meet?" Helen asked. Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other.

"At Camp Half-Blood, when we were twelve" Percy said. Helen smiled. "That's sweet". Percy smiled at her and laughed, Annabeth shook her head but she was smiling at her boyfriend.

"So how did you two get together?" Helen asked smiling. Well at least she was being nice and didn't seem like she was acting. I hoped it would stay that way. I knew Annabeth and Helen's relationship has been rocky, but I hoped they could fix that. I know Helen did too. She and I had recently had a conversation involving Annabeth, and Helen admitted she felt awful about the way she had treated her. I told her it wasn't to late to make amendments.

I think that Annabeth would like a relationship with her step-mother too.

"Well, I've had a crush on this idiot," Annabeth pointed at Percy, "Since we were twelve, he just would not get the hint, even when I kissed him when we were fourteen. So finally on his sixteenth birthday after we finished the second titan war I kissed him and we've been dating ever since," Annabeth finished. I was surprised to know that she had kissed him when she was fourteen, that was a little too young, I thought. Helen laughed.

"Well Wise Girl, your idea of hinting at me was to yell at me," Percy said, smiling at her. Annabeth laughed.

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain," She kissed his cheek.

"EWWWWW PDA ALERT" Bobby and Matthew yelled. Helen, Percy, and I laughed as Annabeth rolled her eyes at them.

The rest of dinner the boys asked Percy questions about being a demigod. Helen didn't even seem to mind and was laughing at Percy's funny answers. I learned some things about demigods including that Percy was the only demigod child of Poseidon.

After dinner we all decided to watch Finding Nemo, which Percy seemed happy about, which I thought was weird for an eighteen year old. Annabeth didn't even seem fazed by this instead she just cuddled up to him on the love seat. Helen, the boys, and I sat on the couch.

Every so often during the movie, I would sneak a glance at my daughter to see if she was doing anything other than watching the movie. Most of the time when I would look over Annabeth was sitting beside Percy, as close as she could get, with her head resting on his chest and he would play with her hair, both with smiles on their faces, watching the movie. I didn't really like all of the touching, as it seemed they were always touching each other in one way or another, but at least they hadn't kissed since they got here.

After the movie Helen turned the TV off. "Time for bed boys. Your father and I have to talk to your sister." The boys both grumbled, but finally went to bed.

After the boys left I looked at Annabeth, who was currently having a silent conversation with Percy. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. "So whats been going on?" I asked them. Annabeth kept looking at Percy, but she told me everything. How Percy was kidnapped, the Roman camp, Gaea, the mark of Athena, Tarturus, and the final battle. Percy would chime in when needed like what happened to him at the Roman camp, and when Annabeth would choke up.

As Percy and Annabeth finished, Helen and I just stared shocked at the two demigods. Annabeth and Percy didn't seem to notice our stares, as they were looking at each other with love filled eyes.

I couldn't believe all of that had happened. My daughter had grown up so strong, but what made me sad was that it wasn't me who made her strong. It was her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Annabeth had told Helen and I about their quests and the second titan war, and I knew that Percy was a great hero. Annabeth had told me all about Percy after he had come to save her; I had asked and she told me all about him. Now that they were right in front of me, I could see that they really were in love. They balanced each other out. I was glad that my daughter had found him.


	3. The Sort Of Cliche Blofis Family Dinner

_*** Chris Blofis POV ( Annabeth and Percy are 25 they have three kids and one on the way)**_

Today My wife, Lilly, our son, Justin, and I were going over to my brother, Paul's for a little family dinner. I hadn't seen Paul since his wedding almost ten years ago, so I was exited to see my baby brother. Paul had married a woman named Sally who was a writer, she also had a son. Sally's sons name was Percy Jackson, and when I met him at the wedding years ago he seemed really nice and seemed to care a lot about his mother, but he also had a little bit of a trouble maker vibe to him. I expected Percy to be about twenty-five now, so about three years younger than my son. Paul told me that the family dinner would actually be at his stepsons house because it was bigger than his. I don't know why a twenty-five year old man, that as far as I knew lived alone had a big house, but I decided not to mention that to Paul.

Anyways I had just pulled into the houses driveway and parked, all three of us staring up at it in shock. It was huge, three floors, and very beautiful. It had a Greek style to it, and must have cost a fortune. Behind me Justin let out a whistle. " What a house," he commented.

"Well lets not keep staring at it and go inside," Lilly said, though she looked just as surprised. We all got out of the car and walked to the front door, as I was walking I noticed two mini vans and Paul's old blue Prius in the driveway.

I rang the door and about three seconds later it opened. Standing there was a very good looking man, he was obviously muscular, with raven black wind swept hair, and sea green and blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. The man smiled.

"Hey, I'm Percy, and you must be Paul's brother?" he asked. Now that I looked at him he did look like a way more grown up version of the fifteen year old boy I had met ten years ago.

"That's me," I told him.

"Come on in. the living room is right down there," Percy told us, stepping back so we could walk in.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside, I noticed as I walked into the living room. On the couch were Paul and his wife Sally, another woman who was obviously pregnant, and three children, who I didn't know. Paul got up and gave all three of us hugs. " I'm so glad we could do this, I haven't seen you all in forever" Paul said.

"Me too, its good to see you. And you too Sally," I said. Sally smiled at the three of us. Percy walked into the room and sat next to the children on the floor. The kids shoved a toy at him, obviously wanting him to play with them, so he did. The blonde pregnant woman was smiling at the four of them playing, while my wife and Sally talked.

"So who are you?" Justin asked, obviously thinking the girl was pretty, and she was.

"Oh I'm Annabeth Jackson, I'm Percy's wife," she told us. I was shocked, I thought Percy was single.

"Oh and who are the children?" Lilly asked, stopping her conversation with Sally to find out who these people were. Annabeth smiled lovingly at the four of them playing on the floor.

"These are Percy and I's kids," She pointed to the oldest looking girl. She had black hair and the same sea green and blue eyes as Percy. "This is Zoe, shes almost four," then she pointed to the boy and girl. The boy had black hair and grey eyes and the girl had curly blonde hair and sea green and blue eyes. "And those are the twins, Luke and Silena they're two," Annabeth told us.

We all stared at her shocked. I mean Percy and Annabeth were only twenty-five, at least Annabeth looked the same age as Percy, and they had three kids, and one on the way. "They're adorable," Lilly cooed, looking at the children as they played with Percy.

"How long have you and Percy known each other?" I asked Annabeth. She smiled.

"We both went to a summer camp at twelve. I remember the first thing I ever told him was " You drool when you sleep," Annabeth said, smiling huge. Lilly, Justin, Sally, Paul, and I all laughed at that.

"Nope. I believe the first thing you said was " Hes the one. He must be" but nice try, Wise Girl," Percy told Annabeth smirking. Annabeth laughed.

"I forgot about that. I guess it was. But at least I was right. So in your face, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth shot back.

"I never said you weren't right, Wise Girl," Percy said to her. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him, while he smirked.

We had all been watching them bicker, with amused smiles. They were really cute. "AWWWW, you guys are adorable. How long have you been together?" Lilly asked them.

"Since we were sixteen," Percy answered, smiling at Annabeth.

"Wow, a high school couple that last. How long have you been married?" Justin asked curiously.

"We've been married for five years," Annabeth said.

I was pretty shocked at this. " So you got married when you were twenty?" I asked, not believing Paul would let them get married so young.

"Well when we were seventeen some crazy stuff happened to us and we both got PTSD, and the only thing that really helped us was each other. So I lived with Sally, Paul, and Percy when I was seventeen, to finish up senior year. Then Percy and I went to collage together. Since we had known each other so long and everything we had been through, we knew we wanted to get married someday. So when Percy asked me on graduation day, we had a small wedding on the beach at the camp where we met," Annabeth told us.

I just nodded my head not knowing what else to say to that. " So what jobs do you have? If you don't mind me asking?" Justin asked.

"Not at all. Percy's a marine biologist and I own my own architecture firm. I actually designed our house," Annabeth told us, waving her arm around the house for emphasis.

"Wow. You are a very talented young lady," Lilly said, smiling at Annabeth.

"You have no idea," Percy said, smiling at Annabeth, who smiled back at him.

"I always knew you two would get together, since Percy came home from camp for the first time. You two didn't believe me, but now look at you. I hate to say it but, I told you Percy. All that Annabeth's just my best friend blah blah blah. So not true," Sally told the couple, smirking.

"Awww, Seaweed Brain. You talked about me?" Annabeth asked innocently. Percy looked a little red in the cheeks, looking at his mom like she was a traitor, before he got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh really, Wise Girl? When I first told your stepmom my name, she told me she had heard so much about me, and your not even that close to her. You have no room to talk," Percy told Annabeth, the mischievous look in his eyes glinting happily.

"Touche" Annabeth replied.

"As cute as you two are, I think its time for dinner," Paul intervened.

We all walked into the beautiful dining room and ate the best spaghetti I had ever had. Percy and Annabeth were a pretty cute couple. They would bicker like an old married couple, and their children would just giggle at them.

After we ate it was like eight, so we decided to leave. As I was driving home, I decided I really liked my brothers family, and that we should do this more often.


	4. The Sort Of Cliche Chase Family Dinner

**_*Margo's POV ( Annabeth and Percy are 22 and have one kid and twins on the way)_**

My names Margo Woods and I'm going to go visit my sister and her family. I was married but I divorced my husband a year ago, when I found him cheating. Thank God we didn't have any kids, that would be a mess.

Anyway my sister Helen was married to a man named Fredrick. Helen had two twin sons named Bobby and Matt who are now thirteen **( I don't know if that would be their actual age, so bare with me on that)**. Although Fredrick had a daughter with another woman before Helen married him. The daughters name was Annabeth and she would be twenty-two now. I had never met her and barley knew anything about her. Helen had told me that she didn't like her and that she had run away when she was seven and come back when she was twelve. From what Helen told me Annabeth lived in New York now, and had an architecture firm. Helen told me that Annabeth would be there and to play nice. So to please my sister, if I didn't like Annabeth, I would do exactly that.

I Pulled my car into the familiar driveway of my sisters home, and climbed out of my car. In the driveway were Helen and Fredrick's cars, and a gray mini van I assumed was Annabeth's were parked. I walked up to the white door, and knocked.

It was opened by the familiar face of my sister. Helen had black hair with red high lights, and she was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a purple dressy tank top. Helen pulled me into a hug.

"Margo, its so good to see you," Helen told me.

"Its great to see you too, Helen," I replied.

"Come on in. We were all just waiting on you. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. You can head into the living room, that's where everyone is," Helen told me. I stepped into the house and headed to the living room, as Helen headed towards the kitchen.

On the recliner was Fredrick Chase, looking the same as when I saw him last. Bobby and Matt were on the couch talking to their father. On the love seat there was a woman with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, and she was obviously pregnant. Next to her was a handsome man, with raven black hair and sea green eyes. He was sitting very close to the woman, so i wondered if he was her friend or maybe boyfriend. On the mans lap was a little girl, no older than a year old, with raven black hair and the same sea green eyes as the man. The man was obviously the girls father, she looked like the feminine version of him. The woman I'm guessing was Annabeth, but I wonder who the other two were.

"Hey, Aunt Margo," Matt says, looking up from his conversation with his father and brother. He pats the spot next to him, closest to the love seat, for me to sit. I walk over and sit down next to him as he goes back to his conversation. I roll my eyes and look next to me at the people on the love seat. The guy is tickling the little girl and she's squealing, as the woman smiles at the two.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" I ask. I'm pretty sure this is Fredrick's daughter.

" I'm Annabeth yes, but I'm married now, so I'm now Annabeth Jackson," Annabeth tells me. I was sort of shocked. I mean here I am a middle aged, divorced woman, and this twenty-two year old is married and pregnant.

"Oh. Wheres your husband?" I ask her. Annabeth points to the man sitting besides her, not paying attention to us, as his full attention is on the little girl he's tickling in his lap. I probably should have assumed he was her husband. It was obvious now, with how close the two were sitting and how Annabeth looked at him.

"This is my husband, Percy, and that's our daughter Zoe," Annabeth tells me, smiling softly at the two. I was a little wide eyed by now, for sure. Helen had told me this girl was awful, yet here she was. Married to a very attractive man, with a very adorable daughter, and obviously pregnant.

"How old is she?" I ask. Its a poor attempt to make a conversation, but if Helen wants me to play nice, I will. And I didn't exactly have anything nice to say right now. I found this behavior pretty unacceptable. These two were way to young to be popping out kids, even if the one they had was still pretty little.

"She's one" Annabeth tells me.

"And how old are you?" I ask. I'm pretty sure shes twenty-two, but who in their right mind would have kids at twenty-one. At least I hoped not.

"I'm twenty-two, so is Percy," Annabeth tells me, raising an eyebrow, as if she knows what else I'm about to say.

"Isn't that a little young?" I ask her.

"Not if your us," She answers me, eyebrow still raised, as if asking me to criticize her. Lucky for us, or rather for her, Helen comes in the room.

"Dinners done," Helen announces. The twins and Fredrick run into the kitchen, wanting to get food. Helen and I both roll our eyes. I stand up to see Percy stand up and put baby Zoe on his hip.

"Need help, Wise girl?" Percy asks cocking an eyebrow at Annabeth. What kind of nickname is Wise Girl? Instead of answering, Annabeth just huffs and holds out her arm so Percy can pull her up.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth tells him, pecking him on the cheek. Seaweed Brain? Weird. We all walk into the dining room, where Helen has prepared a nice turkey and other side dishes. Helen and Fredrick both sit at either end of the table, Bobby and Matt on the left side with an empty chair next to them closest to Helen. I sit down in the empty chair next to the twins. Percy pulls out Annabeth's chair and helps her sit down, before setting little Zoe in a high chair in between them and sitting down himself.

Through dinner everyone mostly talks among themselves, before Fredrick asks a question that spikes all of our interest.

"So, Annabeth, Percy, I sort of heard the story, but tell me again, how did you two meet?" Fredrick asks. All talking stops as we all look at the young couple. Percy smiles at Annabeth as she grins at him.

"Well, when we were twelve, Percy was coming to the summer camp I went to. When he arrived he passed out so I nursed him back to heath," Annabeth says, smiling at the memory.

"When did you two first start dating?" I ask curiously. At least they've known each other for awhile. Not that it excuses their rash behavior.

"We started dating on my sixteenth birthday" Percy tells me, wiping a bit of food off of Zoe's chin.

"Oh. And is the new baby a boy or a girl?" I ask, mildly interested in the answer.

"Yes, Annabeth do tell. You haven't told us yet," Bobby says, looking excited.

"Well actually, we're having a boy and a girl," Percy tells them, smiling widely at Annabeth, who returns his enthusiasm. Helen, Fredrick, and my mouth's all drop open.

" T-twins?" Fredrick stammers, looking horrified. I didn't blame him. If my twenty-two year old daughter was married, had a one year old, and is having twins, I would freak out.

" Yes? What does it matter to you? Its not like you even bother to see the grandchild you have now. What difference will two more make?" Annabeth snaps at him. Percy puts a hand on Annabeth's stomach and rubs it, and she physically relaxes.

"Annabeth. Honey, I know this is hard, but not right now. Not in front of Zoe," Percy tells her, looking into her eyes. They seem to have a conversation with their eyes, and Annabeth nods.

"Dad, it getting late. We should probably get to our hotel, we have a flight to catch tomorrow." Annabeth tells him, standing up. Percy stands up and grabs Zoe.

" Annabeth I-" Fredrick starts. Annabeth just holds out a hand.

" Dad, I tried, I really did. I came up here to have a family dinner, just like you wanted, but we really do have to go now. Bye," Annabeth tells him before grabbing Zoe's bag and walking out the front door. Percy looks at Fredrick with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fredrick. You know how hard it is for her, and being pregnant doesn't help. Just because I'm saying this, doesn't mean your off the hook either, its really not her fault. You both know what you did to her, and how it effected her. We'll see you later," Percy tells Fredrick and Helen. The look he gives them reminds me of the look a parent gives to their children while they're being scolded. They both get guilty expressions on their faces, as Matt and Bobby look at Percy sorrowfully.

"Bye, boys. I'm sorry you couldn't see Annabeth longer, maybe we'll come for your birthday in a few months. See you," Percy tells the boys, and then re-adjust Zoe on his hip and follows his wife out the door.


	5. The Girl That Was Lost Without Him

_***Piper's POV ( The time after the Lost Hero while they were building the Argo ll)**_

I had been at Camp for a few months now. I thought it was great; the campers were great, being head consular was great, yet there was always something missing. I knew what it was too.

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. He had been missing for months too, and even I could tell the camp was suffering from his absence. Every time I had seen anyone who had known him walk by the Poseidon cabin or the beach, they would visibly flinch and stiffen, trying to avoid it. The person who took it the worst though, was Annabeth.

Annabeth had first shown me around when I had just came to camp. She was fierce and a great fighter, but if you looked closer you could tell something was seriously wrong. The way she would constantly have a sad look in her eyes, or would refuse to talk about her past sometimes. It was all because she missed Percy Jackson, her boyfriend.

Annabeth and I had become friends as we had started to build Leo's ship, that would eventually lead Annabeth to her boyfriend. Yet whenever I tried to get her to open up and talk to me, her walls would instantly go up. Though I did know a few things.

Annabeth had been here since she was seven due to family issues. She had run away and meet two other half-bloods named Thalia and Luke. Thalia had died and turned into a tree, though she was fine now, and I know since I had seen her. Annabeth had been waiting for a quest until Percy showed up when she was twelve. Apparently they had gone on three quest and fought in a war together. From what campers had told me, they had been best friends since they came back from their first quest, and since then everyone had been waiting for the day that they would finally admit their feelings and get together. The campers told me the day the war ended they had gotten together and been thrown int the canoe lake. They had been dating for three months, when Hera snatched him from his cabin in the middle of the night.

I had meet Annabeth three days later. She had been so upset, she had even known exactly how long he had been gone. Even now, knowing he was most likely at the Roman camp Annabeth was severely stressed. Honestly I didn't blame her. She tried to keep her cool and look unaffected by the pitting stares most campers gave her, but if you really looked at her, you could see how they affected her. They made her even more stressed and upset.

I had just come from Jason's cabin and was heading back to mine, when I heard a loud sniffle from inside cabin three. Every camper tried to ignore it, as it only served as a reminder of how the son of Poseidon was missing. Though I had seen Annabeth go in there a few times. Probably to cry without everyone having to watch her. She was a tough girl, but she seemed to be taking this pretty hard.

I stood there for a second, trying to decide if I should try to comfort her. After some more of my internal debate, I decide to try to comfort her. Maybe she just needed someone to talk to, someone to be there for her.

I timidly opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind me quietly. Annabeth was curled up on what I assumed was Percy's bunk, judging by the mess around it; she was letting out gut wrenching sobs into the blankets. It made me so heartbroken just to watch her.

"Annabeth?" I asked timidly.

She immediately worked on quieting herself, wiped her eyes and sat up to look at me. Her grey eyes looked so broken and shattered and her face looked wet and red from crying. She wiped her eyes again.

"Hey, Piper. Is there something you need?" she asked. I could tell she had just put her walls up again. If I wanted to get her to talk to me I would have to get her to take them down again.

"I was just walking back to my cabin and I heard you; so I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" I asked her.

Her grey eyes studied me, trying to decided. She finally relented and patted the end of the bed. I gave her a small smile and sat down next to her. We were quiet and I could tell she was trying to compose herself to be able to talk. I took the opportunity to look around cabin three.

It was pretty and looked like what I imagined the bottom of the ocean to look like. There were a few sea plants in the ocean and what looked like metal horse-fish hanging from the ceiling. There was a lot of pictures hung on the wall by the bed. Almost all of them had a black haired, green eyed boy in them that was probably Percy Jackson. Almost all of them had Annabeth, except she looked different. Her grey eyes sparkled and she had a real smile on, not one that she put on to say she was fine. There were even some of her by herself. In one she was rolling her eyes at the camera, though a smile was on her face; in another her and Percy were siting by the campfire. They had their hands intertwined and Percy was making a funny face at her as she laughed.

She looked so much more happy and carefree, it was a little hard to believe it was the same person.

"He was always putting up new pictures," Annabeth spoke from besides me. I looked over at her to see her staring at the pictures with a wistful expression.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" I prompted her gently. She sighed and tore her eyes away from the pictures to look at me.

"He's a Seaweed Brain. Always doing dumb things to protect the people he loves. He never really thought about himself, always putting others before him. He loves his mom to death, he would find a way to give her the world if she asked him. He doesn't have a big head, though with all he's done, he probably should. To humble for his own good, and he always doubts himself." She paused for a second and swallowed, like whatever she was about to say was going to be hard for her to say. "I never had anyone there for me growing up. I ran away when I was seven and then Thalia got turned into a tree and Luke was never the same. I relied on myself, until Percy came around that is. I thought he was cute until we learned who his dad was. I tried to hate him, but that's impossible. So I discovered it was impossible to hate Percy Jackson, especially for me. We went on all our other quest and I fell for him. Hard. I thought I was going to loose him in the titan war, we all thought that the prophecy told his death; but it's near impossible to kill him. Especially if I'm there. Gods know that Seaweed Brain would be long gone without me. Anyways, after the war and he was safe and alive, I kissed him and we got together. It was perfect for three months and I probably should have been suspicious that the peace couldn't last forever, but I didn't. I thought that the Gods might actually leave us alone. Then one morning I went to go wake him up, thinking the Seaweed Brain had just overslept and he was gone."

Annabeth looked on the verge of crying again, so she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Long story short, I miss him. He's been apart of my life now for so long it's strange not to have him around. To hear him talk and make sarcastic remarks, to hear him laugh and tease me, to see him smile or look at me the way he does, to not hold his hand or brush his messy hair out of his face, or have him walk me to dinner and to my cabin at night, to not have him yawn and peck my cheek in the morning. I miss him so much," Annabeth said, and I could tell she was really fighting to keep it together. I just sat there and listened to her.

"He's always been here for me, and when he wasn't he always came back to me. And now I'm afraid he won't. There are so many unanswered questions, and I just can't. Gods, I sound like an Aphrodite girl. No offense," Annabeth said, giving me a small smile.

"None taken," I told her, still processing all she had told me. I reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you told me. I know we've only known each other a few months, but I'm here, okay?" I asked. Annabeth nodded her head, giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Piper. I think I needed that," she told me.

I squeezed her hand and started to walk toward the door, and then turned around.

"For the record, I believe he'll come back to you; or you'll find him. You sound like you love him a lot and from what you've just told me and what I've heard from other campers, he loves you too. If it's there's one thing my mom has said that I believe, it's that love will always find a way," I said, and then I walked out of cabin three and shut the door behind me.


	6. She's Not The Only One In His Life Now

***Sally POV ( Percy and Annabeth are 17)**

I stared at my laptop screen, tapping my pencil against my lip. I was in Paul and I's room, trying to come up with something interesting to write; though I'd been staring at the screen for an hour with nothing done yet. The cold from the window wasn't helping, nor was being very pregnant. I sighed, deciding to come back to this later and see what Annabeth and Percy were doing. Paul was at a Friday night conference and as far as I knew Annabeth and Percy were in the living room doing homework.

I struggled out of my chair and walked into the hallway, heading for the living room. When I got there I stopped and looked at the seen before me.

Annabeth and Percy were on the couch. Annabeth was leaning against the arm with Percy in between her legs; his arms were wrapped around her waist, his head buried in her abdomen and she had a hand in his hair, the other on the book she was reading. I could hear Percy snoring softly and I rolled my eyes fondly. Annabeth was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice me standing there.

Looking at both of them now reminded me of how far they had come. From when my son came home, complaining about this bossy, know it all girl; to becoming her best friend, and then he searched for her when she went missing. I remembered how upset he had been, thinking that he couldn't go to find her. I had known he had a crush on her then. And then they had tried to have a date at the movies, and how she had picked him to go on her quest. Then my oblivious son hadn't known Annabeth liked him and was getting jealous of Rachel. I remember the terrifying time that we had all thought he was the hero the prophecy was referring to, how we all thought he would die. And then he didn't and he came home after the rest of the summer at camp, blushing when he told me him and Annabeth were dating. And then three months later, Hera snatched him and wiped his memory.

Annabeth had come to tell Paul and I. Athena's strong daughter had come undone during the time Percy had been missing. She had come over at least once a week to talk to me, and we would either cry or talk, sometimes both.

And then she went off to go find him. I only heard news from Chiron when they fell. He had told me that Annabeth had been pulled down and Percy caught her, refusing to let go, and then he fell with her. Of course I had cried, but I was also proud of my son. I had always known he would be the greatest hero this world had seen.

I heard nothing else, until one day Annabeth and Percy had both shown up on the doorstep. They were a little broken and terrified, but they were here and alive and that was all that mattered.

I must have been standing there lost in thought for a while and when I came back Annabeth was looking at me.

"Hey, Sally" she said, giving me a little smile. I smiled back at her, moving to the recliner.

"I thought you two were doing homework?" I asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

"We did. I finished mine and then helped Percy with his," she looked at the clock on the wall. "We got done about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh. What are you reading?" I asked.

"The Scarlet Letter. We have to read it for English. I was reading out loud, until I noticed nobody was listening." She told me, rolling her eyes. We both looked at Percy, wrapped around her. Annabeth moved her fingers through his hair, playing with it. I smiled, realizing something I should have a long time ago.

For a long time I was all Percy had. Eventually Paul had stepped into the picture, but now I realized. I wasn't the only girl anymore. My eyes got a little teary, thinking about how much he had grown. But now he had Annabeth. The person he loved enough to jump into Tartarus for.

"Do you want to read out loud to me?" I asked Annabeth. She looked up and nodded, starting to read.


	7. The Couple on the Subway

The first time Lisa sees them, she's on her way to the grocery store for milk and cheese.

She had just sat down on one of the subway seats, only to look over and spot the pair.

The girl has curly blonde hair, pulled into a messy ponytail and the most intense stormy grey eyes. She's wearing jean shorts and some kind of orange camp t-shirt. She's sitting next to a boy with black hair and the most beautiful green eyes Lisa has ever seen. He has on the same camp t-shirt and some khakis. They both look to be in their late teens, though its hard to tell.

The boy has his elbows on his knees with his head on top of his interlocked hands. He's staring at the grimy floor of the subway, like its something more than an incredibly dirty floor. The girl is studying him, her gray eyes trained on his face. Almost like she knows exactly what the boy is thinking, and is trying to figure out how to console him.

Lisa still can't tell if they're a couple or what. Though the way the girl is looking at the boy makes her think they are.

The girl then sets her hand on the boys thigh and rubs her thumb in a circle. The contact seems to jar the boy enough to bring him back down to earth and he unlocks his hands, looking over at the girl. They seem to communicate with each other through their eyes, and the boy sets his hand on top of the girls. She moves her palm up to intertwine their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder. The boy smiles gently and gives the top of her head a kiss before laying his on top of hers.

Lisa isn't sure why she's so drawn to them, but she is. There's just something about them that makes her want to know more. How they met, how long they've been together.

Then the subway is stopping at her stop and she has to tear her eyes away from them. She grabs her bags and hopes that she'll see them again someday.

* * *

It's a year later when she sees them again.

She's just sat in a blue and red checkered seat, headed to her daughter's house to drop off a potato casserole when she looks over to see them.

They still have on the same bright orange t-shirts, except this time the boys is ripped along the hem. The girl is standing in front of him, her arms crossed and a mixed expression of worry and anger on her face.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." The boy says, looking down at the girl with a confused expression. "I don't understand why you're so upset. It was only a scratch. I've had worse."

"You jumped in front of me!" The girl- Annabeth exclaims. "I told you I was fine, yet you did it anyway!" Her voice trembles with rage, but Lisa can hear the deep, gut-wrenching worry too.

"I'm fine. See!" The boy points to the jagged line across his torso, dripping blood at a steady pace.

It doesn't look too awful to Lisa, but she understands Annabeth's worry, seeing as how there's blood everywhere and Lisa thinks she spots a little puss oozing out too. Lisa knows from looking at it that if it doesn't get proper care soon, it will definitely get infected. She also ponders how this boy acquired such a wound. What on earth could these two young people have possibly gotten themselves into?

Lisa looks back over at the couple to see Annabeth looking at her boyfriend with the most unimpressed glare she has ever seen. She looks likes shes pondering strangling the boy right here in the middle of the subway car, but then she uncrosses her arms and carefully, as not to hurt her boyfriend, gives him a kiss on the check.

"Thank you," Annabeth says, pulling back. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will not hesitate to kill you." She narrow's her eyes as she says this, as if accenting her point and daring her boyfriend to argue.

The boy holds up his hands and replies with a smile, "I wouldn't dare."

The last thing Lisa sees as she steps out of the subway car is Annabeth rolling her eyes fondly.

* * *

Lisa's almost all but forgotten the couple who had captivated her attention five years ago, but then she takes a seat on the slightly crowded subway and sees them.

The boy is even taller than when she had last seen him, but the shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes stay the same. Annabeth only looks more mature, curly blonde hair in a messy bun and grey eyes a little calmer than the storm Lisa remembers. But what really catches Lisa's attention is the three kids with them. It startles Lisa a bit when she realizes that these have to be the couples kids, the resemblance too unmistakable.

The oldest girl looks like the spitting image of her father with the same dark hair and green eyes. Lisa would assume her to be at least four, by how tall she is and the lack of baby chub. The boy looks to be about three and an even mix of both mother and father, with black hair, grey eyes, and his mothers nose. The last little girl looks to be the same age as the boy and Lisa guesses that they must be twins, though the girl has her mothers curly blonde hair and her fathers eyes.

They're all adorable and it makes Lisa glad she's heading out to see her grandchildren right now. She hasn't seen them in far to long and she finds herself missing the childlike joy that always seems to accompany her grandchildren.

Lisa is jerked out of her thoughts again when she feels the hair on the back of her neck rise and she knows someone is watching her. She looks to the double stroller across from her and finds the couples little boy staring at her with curious grey eyes. Lisa would be a liar if she said her insides didn't melt at the cute little boy.

"Hi, Sweetie," Lisa croons, giving the little boy a small wave. The boy looks delighted at the attention and promptly waves shyly back.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing," Lisa smiles. She raises her eyes to see both parents eyes on her. Annabeth is looking between her son and Lisa, as if she's trying to figure something out and her husband (at least Lisa assumes they're married, especially with the wedding rings she can see glinting in the low light of the subway cart on the couples hands) smiling between his son and Lisa.

"What are their names?" Lisa asks curiously, returning the smile from the man.

"That's Luke," Annabeth says, guesting to the boy who is still staring intently at Lisa. "This is Zoe," Annabeth then points to the oldest girl who is perched on her fathers lap. She gives Lisa a little wave in greeting, and Lisa is happy to answer with a wave of her own. "And that's Silena." Annabeth finishes.

"They're all very cute," Lisa says, smiling at the parents. "I'm Lisa, by the way." Lisa considers reaching her arm across the cart to shake their hands, but decides against it.

"I'm Percy and this is my wife Annabeth," Percy says. Lisa is immensely thankful that she can now put a name to the man and that she can stop referring to him as "the man".

"It is so wonderful to meet you all." Lisa says with a smile. And indeed it is.


End file.
